The Jadgdragon der film
by Nightfury262
Summary: This is the sequel to my story the jadgdragon where it is Ooarai vs Selection university, a new threat arrives, will Natsu be able to protect all his loved ones.


Blue Pegasus was flying towards the Timelapse so they could get rid of Acnologia once and for all.  
Acnologia roared and started chasing down Blue Pegasus's Christina through the air with extreme speed and anger. "Men! How close are we to Space Between Time?" Ichiya said as he did a pose.  
Hibiki was getting more nervous. "Hang on a sec will you."  
"Once we get out of the way, and Acnologia hits the Space Between Time then..." Ren said.  
"He will disappear forever," Jellal said.  
"Were coming up close to it. Three hundred meters, two hundred, we better do something before we get caught up into it Ichiya." Hibiki said with worry.  
"Not yet men."  
Acnologia was a few feet away from them. He opened up his mouth and was charging up an attack. "Sir we're gonna die if we don't do something," Ren said.  
"I am going to distract him for a bit." Jellal jumped out of the ship. Erza ran towards the place where he jumped. "JELLAL!"  
"Meteor" Jellal yelled out and he flew straight at him with extreme speed. Acnologia discharged his attack and decided to punch him out of the air.  
Acnologia couldn't hit him at all, His speed was to fast for him. Jellal took this opportunity and charged straight at him, kicking him in the chest as hard as he could.  
Acnologia flew back a bit from the attack. He roared really loud and went full throttle ahead hitting Jellal while flying past him as well.  
Jellal went flying towards the ground, making a huge crater on the ground.  
"JELLAL!" Erza yelled out in fear, she was gonna go fight off Acnologia, but she was stopped by Anna.  
She shook her head. "He will be fine, we must stay focused on our task ahead." Erza looked at her and nodded.  
Acnologia caught up to them, but this time he didn't have his breath attack charged up.  
They were getting closer and closer to Space Between Time.  
"Ichiya!" Ren yelled this time.  
"Wait for it, wait for it." Acnologia was slowly reaching for the ship with his one hand. Eve looked out to see Acnologia was about to grab them.  
"Ichiya, he is gonna rip this ship apart any second now!" Eve was about to pee his pants any second now.  
Ichiya narrowed his eyes. "Do a barrel roll!" Ren did as he was told and rolled the ship out of the way.  
"MEEENNNN!"  
Acnologia didn't expect that at all and he flew straight into Space Between Time.  
"Did we get him?" Eve asked.  
Hibiki was looking at his magic Archive to see. "It seems that he is gone. My radar shows that he completely disappeared."  
Everyone had wide eyes. "We got him!" Ren yelled in excitement.  
(YEEEAAAAHHH) They all yelled.

Scene Break

Acnologia was flying endlessly through the Space Between Time. He kept on flying to try and get out of there, but there was no use, he was stuck.  
After some time has passed Acnologia transformed back into his human form and was floating around the Timelapse.  
He was wearing his high collared black cloak that had his draconian markings on it. He had a white sash around his waist. He also had black baggy pants with his draconian markings on the side of it. He had a neckless with white claws around it as well.  
Acnologia concentrated on not making his body become nothing. After he focused on his magic power, he slowly started eating the Space Between Time, he kept on eating and eating it until there was nothing left.  
He smiled and his blue aura covered him completely.  
"So this is time magic, it feels incredible." He clenched his only arm he had and thrust it forward shattering the air, he saw an exit, so he took this opportunity and he jumped out of it and landed in a soft patch of grass.  
"Hahahaha, I am the True Dragon Kin-" He looked up to see that everything was different. There were no destroyed buildings, no people around him, just...quietness and peace.  
"What is going on here? Where is everyone?" Acnologia kept looking around and around but there was no one.  
He walked over to a bench and he sat down. He raised his hand up to look at it. "How long was I gone for? It only felt like minutes in there, but it seems as if time flew by quickly."  
He clenched his fist and he punched the backrest of the bench destroying it completely. "Where the hell am I?!"  
Acnologia looked down and stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, he just stared at the ground for minutes that felt like an eternity.  
After a few minutes a young girl walked up to him and said, "Hello, who are you, you do know this is private property?"  
"Oh my apologies I didn't realise this was owned." Acnologia said sarcastically.  
"I am Alice Shimada, Who are you?" the girl pressed again.  
"I am Acnologia, the dragon king and slayer of all dragons."  
"I see if your the dragon king, then you might have some competition for that title."  
"WHAT?!"  
"At Kuromorimine they have a dragon that they are calling the lightning flame dragon king."  
"How do I find it? I must kill it."  
"Ah, I have an offer for you Acnologia-san if you come with me and stay at my school I can guarantee that you will face it as we have a match in a couple of weeks."  
"Very well, I'll go with you, but only so I can kill this dragon."


End file.
